Multiverse/Sesame Street
Cast * Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Big Bird * Homestar Runner (from Homestar Runner) as Elmo * Swiper (from Dora the Explorer) as Oscar the Grouch * Mike Wazowski (from Monsters, Inc.) as Bert * Sulley (from Monsters, Inc.) as Ernie * Richard Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Cookie Monster * Olie Polie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Grover * Emily (from Little Bear) as Prairie Dawn * Dracula (from Hotel Translyvania) as Count von Count * Maggie (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) as Zoe * Sofia (from Sofia the First) as Rosita * Barney (from Barney and Friends) as Telly Monster * Koda (from Brother Bear) as Baby Bear * Doc McStuffins (from Doc McStuffins) as Abby Cadabby * Snook (from It's a Big Big World) as Snuffy * Golias (from My Big Big Friend) as Horatio the Elephant * Perry the Platypus (from Phineas and Ferb) as Slimey the Worm * Big Mouth (from Peg + Cat) as Herry Monster * Dug (from Up) as Barkley * Lily Loud (from The Loud House) as Baby Natasha * Clover (from Sofia the First) as Hoots the Owl * Dr. Teeth (from The Muppets) as Guy Smiley * Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Sherlock Hemlock * Clueless Morgan (from Muppet Treasure Island) as Forgetful Jones * Olaf and Sven (from Frozen) as Two-Headed Monster * Nicholas Biscuit (from Pinky Dinky Doo) as The Amazing Mumford * Animal (from The Muppets) as Frazzle * Phineas Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb) as Biff * Ferb Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Sully * Sid (from Sid the Science Kid) as Murray Monster * Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gladys the Cow * Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as Buster the Horse * Peg (from Peg + Cat) as Lulu * Rabbit (from Skunk Fu!) as Benny Rabbit * Gloomius Maximus (from Rolie Polie Olie) as The Big Bad Wolf * Connor, Greg and Amaya (from PJ Masks) as The Three Little Pigs * Iver, Groove, Tula, Hubba Hubba and Roma (from The Hoobs) as Honkers * Homsar (from Homestar Runner) as Dinger * Tuck and Roll (from A Bug's Life) as The Martians * Brother Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Little Bird * Stingy (from LazyTown) as Mr. Johnson * Princess Ivy (from Sofia the First) as Grundgetta * Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Papa Bear * Cindy Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Mama Bear * Ojo (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Curly Bear * Lambie (from Doc McStuffins) as Ovejita * Pingu (from Pingu) as Stinky the Stinkweed * June (from Little Einsteins) as Googel * Annie (from Little Einsteins) as Phoebe * Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Narf * Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Mel * Eddy (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Little Chrissy * Ed and Edd (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as The Alphabeats * Greg (from The Wiggles) as Little Jerry * Jeff (from The Wiggles) as Big Jeffy * Murray (from The Wiggles) as Chrissy * Anthony (from The Wiggles) as Rockin' Richard * Big Bear (from Everything's Rosie) as Maurice Monster * Raj (from Camp Lazlo) as Harvey Monster * Leon (from The Puzzle Place) as Kingston Livingston III * Lynn Loud, Sr. (from The Loud House) as Humphrey * Rita Loud (from The Loud House) as Ingrid * The Giant (from Eureeka's Castle) as Bruno the Trashman * Madame Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Sherry Netherland * Little Miss Sunshine (from The Mr. Men Show) as Merry Monster * Kion (from The Lion Guard) as Chicago the Lion * Salty the Seal (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Wolfgang the Seal * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb) as Roxie Marie * Pig (from Peg + Cat) as Placido Flamingo * Chunk Squarey (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Jackman Wolf * Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as Harvey Kneeslapper * Phoebe Terese (from The Magic School Bus) as Deena * Katie (from PAW Patrol) as Pearl * Skully (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Poco Loco * Miss Nettle (from Sofia the First) as Miss Finch * Queen Martha (from Mike the Knight) as Madame Chairbird * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Daddy Dodo * Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mommy Dodo * Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Donnie Dodo * Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Marie Dodo * The Jellybean Team (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) as Board of Birds * Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bug * Princess Amber (from Sofia the First) as Grizzy * Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Stuckweed * Gil, Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny (from Bubble Guppies) as Pesties * Mad Monty (from Muppet Treasure Island) as Grouch Mayor * Donkey (from Shrek) as Iago the Donkey * Cranston the Goat (from Cats Don't Dance) as Lassie the Goat * Rowlf the Dog (from The Muppets) as Don Music * Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Leo the Party Monster * Stanley Griff (from Stanley) as Roosevelt Franklin * Joyce Griff (from Stanley) as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother * Ooh and Aah (from Ooh, Aah and You) as Joey and Davey Monkey * Hazel Charming, Posie and Lavender (from Little Charmers) as The Oinker Sisters * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Squirrelles